The Legion Group
The Legion Group The Legion Group is dedicated to advancing and protecting the rights guaranteed by the United States Constitution and the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Founded in 2014 by Katherine Drasche and other concerned private citizens and attorneys, the Group legally represents those whose civil rights have been or currently are being violated by government laws, state or local laws or law enforcement. It also proactively advocates for just laws within the political realm where the laws are created. TLG is a non-profit legal and educational organization committed to the creative use of law as a positive force for social change. Mission The Legion Group, so named for its expansive number of advocates and attorneys, uses proactive litigation and advocacy at the highest levels to advance the law in a positive direction to empower the people of the Unites States who are increasingly burdened by the violations of unjust actions and laws enforced by their government; to guarantee the rights of those with the fewest protections and least access to legal resources; to help train the next generation of constitutional and human rights attorneys; and, to strengthen the broader movement for constitutional and human rights. Since founding in early 2014, TLG has provided legal skills in a unique and effective manner and always with a progressive perspective. We use daring and innovative legal strategies which we believe will produce many important precedents. TLG is committed to remaining “ahead of the curve” in both identifying a problem and in suggesting uncommon and, when necessary, radical legal responses with the goal of becoming accepted and respected precedents and theories. TLG accepts legal cases and projects based on principle and the value of the struggle itself, not solely by using a calculus of victory. There may be cases that TLG will work on tenaciously for decades before success is achieved, and still we commit to stand resolutely by the cause and the client. We will continue to take these types of cases because justice demands it. As we look to the future, TLG will continue to be at the forefront of legal thinking, using the law creatively in the service of justice. Through our human rights work, we will strengthen the international rule of law to promote justice and oppose armed aggression and other forms of injustice. Through our civil rights work, we will strive to complete the unfinished civil rights movement, targeting racial profiling and other modern-day manifestations of repression. We are dedicated to restoring the fundamental right to habeas corpus and will continue to combat the illegal expansion of executive power, the illegal detention programs and the American torture programs that have undermined fundamental rights in the name of the so-called “war on terror.” History has repeatedly taught us that the hard-won victories of yesterday can never be taken for granted. As society changes, new threats to our rights arise, even as old ones are defeated. The Legion Group will continue defending progressive movements for social change and devising new strategies to ensure that fundamental rights are the rights of the many and not just the few. (Basis for this completely fictional group is the real-life Center for Constitutional Rights. TLG is meant for entertainment purposes within Heroes:TheRPG only.) Category:Groups